The present invention relates to devices for inhibiting the theft of relatively small but expensive pieces of equipment.
Computers have evolved rather rapidly from large, expensive machines usable only by a few, to relatively small, portable machines which are usable by many. In particular, the development of desk top computers with significant processing power has made computers available to the general population. It is now common for college and even high school students to have their own computer, and desk top computers are in wide spread use as word processors and work stations in almost all forms of business. Desk top computers are relatively small and easily transportable, and an undesirable side effect of their proliferation is the fact that the theft of such computers is a significant problem.
A variety of devices have been developed to inhibit the theft of desk top computers and similar equipment. Since desk top computer systems involve several components, typically including the computer itself, a separate monitor, keyboard and often a printer, such security systems often employ a cable which attaches each of the components to each other and to a relatively immovable object such as a desk. The principal difficulty in such systems is providing an effective and convenient method for attaching the cable itself to the equipment.
Kensington Microware Limited, assignee of this application, currently provides a security system which is especially designed for use with particular Apple computers. Certain Apple computer components have slots and internal brackets designed to capture a specially designed tab inserted through the slot so that the tab is not removable. While this system is effective for particular types of Apple computers, it does not work for those Apple computer components and other computer brands which do not have the special designed slots and brackets.
It is undesirable to require a computer to have specially designed slots and internal capture brackets because the brackets occupy a significant amount of space in an item of equipment which is intended to be as space efficient as possible. Different items of Apple equipment require different sized slots, meaning that the security mechanism must provide a variety of different sized tabs. The tabs, once inserted, cannot be removed without damage to the equipment, meaning that the security system cannot be moved from one computer to the other. Even Apple computers with specially designed slots are typically used with peripheral equipment which does not have them, and, the Kensington system provides screws requiring a special screwdriver which replace the screws used to attach the existing communication cables, securing the peripheral equipment to the base computer by preventing unauthorized removal of the communication cables. This last aspect of the system has a drawback in that the peripheral equipment cannot be removed from the base computer without the special screwdriver, which can be lost or misplaced.
Other vendors provide security systems which are not required to interface directly with special slots and capture mechanisms as provided in certain Apple computers. For example, Secure-It, Inc., under the trademark xe2x80x9cK{haeck over (A)}BLITxe2x80x9d, provides a variety of brackets attached to the computer component using existing mounting screws, i.e., screws which are already used to secure items of equipment within the cabinet. Typically, the bracket is apertured so that passage of the cable through the aperture prevents access to the mounting screw and thus prevents removal of the bracket from the equipment. A deficiency of this type of system is that it requires the removal of the existing mounting screw, which may cause some damage to the internal components of the computer. Suitable existing screws are not always available on certain peripherals for convenient attachment of the fastener. For this latter reason, K{haeck over (A)}BLIT also provides glue-on disks which, unfortunately, are permanently secured to the equipment.
The theft of small but expensive equipment such as desk top computers is a growing problem. Existing devices are simply too inefficient or ineffective, or their application is too limited. As a result, the use of such security systems is rare, computer equipment is typically left unprotected, and it is all too often stolen.
The present invention provides apparatus which inhibits the theft of equipment such as personal computers. The equipment must have an external wall provided with a specially designed, approximately rectangular slot having preselected dimensions. An attachment mechanism includes a housing for a spindle having a first portion rotatable within the housing, a shaft extending outwardly from the housing, and a crossmember at the end of the shaft having peripheral dimensions closely conforming to the internal dimensions of the slot. An abutment mechanism also emanates from the housing, and is located on opposite sides of the shaft intermediate the housing and the crossmember. The peripheral cross-sectional dimensions of the abutment mechanism and the shaft in combination closely conform to the dimensions of the slot. The length of the shaft from the housing to the crossmember is approximately equal to the thickness of the external wall of equipment. The crossmember is aligned with the abutment mechanism so that the crossmember can be inserted through the slot with the shaft and the abutment mechanism occupying the slot. The spindle is then rotated 90xc2x0 to misalign the crossmember with the slot, thereby attaching the attachment mechanism rigidly to the external wall. A cable is secured to the housing and to an immovable object so that the equipment cannot be stolen.
The apparatus of the present invention is far more adaptable and convenient to use than existing systems. The only required modification of the equipment to be protected is a small (preferably about 3 by 7 millimeter) slot in an external wall. Additional brackets, capture mechanisms or the like are not necessary. This small slot can easily be molded into computer systems at essentially no cost and without degrading the integrity of the equipment. The attachment mechanism can readily be installed on the equipment, and removed when appropriate by an authorized user. In one embodiment, a key-operated attachment attaches a single item of equipment to an immovable object with the cable. In a second embodiment, the cable passes through mating apertures in the spindle and the housing of one or more attachment mechanisms to prevent their removal once they have been attached to the equipment and the cable has been installed.
The attachment mechanism of the present invention is surprisingly difficult to remove from an item of equipment once it has been installed. In the preferred embodiments, the mechanism is quite small, and it is difficult to apply sufficient leverage to break the mechanism away from the equipment to which it is attached. Forcibly removing the mechanism will result in significant, highly visible damage to the exterior wall, identifying the equipment as stolen and making it difficult to resell, greatly reducing its theft potential.
Several alternative embodiments of the invention are provided in which there are shown several different combinations of attachment mechanisms which are either integrally connected or separately coupled to engagement mechanisms for securing the attachment mechanism proximate the external wall of the object of equipment. Further embodiments of the invention provide an attachment mechanism that can be directly coupled to the external wall of the object of equipment without the need to provide a specially designed slot in the wall.
The novel features which are characteristic of the invention, as to organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof will be better understood from the following description considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however,that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.